This invention relates to a wire stripping device, and more particularly to a manually operated wire stripping device.
Wire stripping devices of various types are known in the art for circumferentially cutting the annular insulation or sheathing around an electrical conductor of generally circular cross-section.
Typical wire stripping devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,268,820 Hannan, Jan. 6, 1942; PA1 2,657,601 Bentley, Nov. 3, 1953; PA1 3,196,721 Brandon, July 27, 1965; PA1 3,822,470 Hildebrand, July 9, 1974.
As disclosed in several of the above patents, the concept of adjusting the height of the knife blade to cut only the thickness of the insulation sheeting, is known.
The concept of rolling the sheathed conductor in order to circumferentially cut the insulation sheathing is also known, as disclosed in all of the above cited U.S. patents.